El dolor del futuro
by alucardzero
Summary: Justo en el dia de graduacion ocurira algunas cosas que nadie pudo imaginarce (naruto harem de 7 chicas maximo todas del mundo de naruto) Porfa denle una oportunidad


Capitulo 1-el despertar

nos encontramos en un nuevo dia en la aldea escondida de la hoja, donde podemos ver que en la academia estaban reunidos todos los alumnos de la nueva generacion de ninjas de la hoja, y podemos ver a un chico de cabello dorado, ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recalgaba su cabesa en la mesa del gran pupitre.

-naruto que haces aqui, sabes que solo pueden ingresar los que pasaron la prueba-lo decia un chico de cabello negro atado en un peinado asemejando a una piña, y tenia una cara de aburimiento, el cual estaba junto a un chico un poco "rellenito" el cual comia de una bolsa de papas, el cual asentia de acuerdo con lo que decia el chico piña, aunque estaba feliz de ver a su amigo hay.

-pues fijate bien shikamaru y sorprendete, ya que como ves yo tambien logre pasar el examen-lo decia muy contento naruto con su risa patentada, asiendo que los dos chicos se sorprendieran.

-problematico-fue lo que dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-felicidades naruto-fueron las palabras de rellenito mientras le ofrecia una de sus volsas de papas, sorprendiendo a naruto y a shikamaru por su accion.

-etto, gracias chicos-lo dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa apenada mientras recibia el paquete, ya que no estaba acostumbrado que alguien lo felicitara.

En eso ven que entran los demas al aula y se dividen en sus grupos, pero casi todas las chicas se agromeran serca de un chico pelinegro y ojos onix, el cual tenia un rostro de fastidio por todos los comentarios de las chicas.

En una esquina estaban reunidas cuatro chicas, las chicas eran una rubia con ojos azules claros, la cual estaba vestida con un traje de color morado, la siguiente era una chica con un exotico cabello de color rosado y ojos verde jade la cual tenia un vestido rojo con un circulo blanco, la siguiente era una chica de cabellos negro con destellos de azul y de ojos blancos, tenia puesta una chaqueta abana y pantalon azul, y la cuarta chica era de cabello castaño la cual estaba amarado en dos bolitas en la cabesa dandole la apariencia de orejas de panda, ojos marones y estaba vestida con una brusa de combate rosa y con un pantalon maron oscuro.

Estas cuatro chicas estaban mirando fijamente al grupo de sus compañeras, las cuales parecia que se deretirian una ves que el chico las mirara.

-no puedo creer que nosotras estubimos de esa forma antes-lo dijo la chica rubia mirando con pena al grupo de chicas enfrente suyo.

-por suerte el nos pudo habrir los ojos ino, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso-lo dijo la chica de cabellera rosada mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-pero recuerda sakura que acordamos estar todas con el-lo dijo la chica de los bollitos mientras volteaba a ver a naruto el cual estaba escibiendo algo en un cuaderno.

-so...solo espero que no pe...perdamos nuestra amistad cu...cuando alguna de nosotra le toque con na...naruto-kun-lo dijo la chica de cabellos azulados mientras jugaba con sus dedos indices.

-tranquilas quieren tenten-chan y hinata-chan, ademas no es que ninguna de nosotras no quiera estar al lado de bigotes-kun-lo dijo ino mientras miraba acusadoramente a sus amigas las cuales desviaron la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

En eso llega un profesor el cual tenia un peinado en forma de piña y una sicatris en su rostro, asiendo que todos los chicos se detuvieran de lo que estaban haciendo y regresando a sus lugares.

-bueno chicos, solo puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido parte de su formacion ninja, y se que cada uno de ustedes se convertiran en grandes ninjas de los cuales estare aun mas orgulloso-lo decia el sensei mirando a los chicos con una sonrisa, la cual hacia sentir importantes a los chicos, bueno unos mas que otros.

-solo espera y veras iruka-sensei, pronto me convertire en hokage y quiero que seas tu quien me ayudes a ponerme el sombrero-lo decia naruto mientras señalaba al profesor con una sonrisa, asiendo que los pocos amigos que tienen muestren una sonrisa como queriendo demostrar que ellos estaban juntos en ese momento.

-bueno chicos iniciare a decir cuales seran los equipos, asi que esten atentos vale-lo dijo iruka recibiendo el asetimiento de los chicos-bien el equipo 1 esta conformado por...-y asi iruka empeso a decir los integrantes de todos los equipos-bueno esperen aqui ya que en poco tiempo entraran sus respectivos senseis deacuerdo-lo dijo iruka mientras se asercaba a la puerta, para luego apartarce rapidamente de esta ya que alguien habia entrado rapidamente en el aula.

-muy bien gusanos la encantadora anko mitarachi a llegado por sus nuevos jugetes de tortura-lo dijo una espertacular mujer de cabello morado atado en una coleta, una gabardina verde claro y una minifalda morada, y debajo de todo eso un traje de malla, sacandole sonrojos a los chicos y un suspiro de iruka.

-anko-nee cuantas veses tengo que decirte que las puertas hay que habrirlas con la mano, no a punta de patadas-lo dijo naruto mientras se paraba enfrente de anko la cual se encojio un poco por el regaño de naruto.

-pe...pe...pero foxy-kun yo solo queria una entrada espertacular-lo decia anko como niña regañada en una esquina con un aula deprimente, sacandole un goton a todos y a iruka lo dejaba con la boca abierta por la reaccion de anko.

En eso entran los demas sensei's al aula, los cuales quedaron estrañados por la actitud de la chica pelimorada, pero cuando entro el ultimo sensei, el cual era un sujeto de cabellos plateados los cuales parecen desafiar la grabedad, que se sintio un gran pulso de chakra sorprendiendo a todos, pero cuando buscaron el origen se sorprendieron que el origen de dicho pulso fuera naruto.

Cuando una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos intento asercarce para verificar que el chico estubiera bien, naruto empeso a gritar sujetandose la cabesa, pero luego empeso a decir unas palabras que dejaron a todos un tanto sorprendidos y descorcertados.

-haaaaaaaa, perdonenme por favor, perdonenme por no se mas fuerte, se lo suprico-lo empeso a decir naruto mientras dejaba salir unas lagrimas las cuales estaban hechas de sangre, sorprendiendo asi aun mas a todos.

-naruto detente, esto no es divertido, que diablos te pasa-eran las preguntas de un chico el cual tenia un lindo perrito sobre su cabesa de pelaje blanco, ecepto las orejas ya que eran de un maron claro.

-se los suprico perdonenme por no se mas fuerte-eran las palabras de naruto el cual ya estaba arodillado mientras se sujetaba la cabesa.

-chico clamate, dime que pasa-lo dijo un sujeto que tenia un peinado algo estraño, ya que esta parecido a que le ubieran cortado el cabello con un tazon de ensalada.

En eso naruto cae desmayado, pero cuando kurenai intenta tocarlo para comprobar que estubiera bien, en una bocanada de humo aparece otros dos narutos, sorprendiendo a los chicos por ver aparecer a dos narutos de la nada.

-no lo toques kurenai-sensei-lo dijo el segundo clon mientras detenia en seco la mano de la junnin, la cual se sorprendio por eso.

-pero que demonios, como es que conoces esa tecnica y aun mas porque me impides ver si el chico esta bien-lo dijo kurenai mirando severamente al clon, el cual desvio la mirada con tristesa logrando asi que la bella mujer se descorcertara.

-porque si lo llegan a tocar en estos momentos, el morira-lo dijo el clon sorprendiendo a todos, pero asustando a las cuatro chicas enamoradas de naruto.

-que quieres decir con eso clon-lo dijo un hombre barbudo el cual tenia un sigarillo en la boca, mirando fijamente al clon de naruto.

-por fabor, saku-chan, ino-chan, hina-chan, ten-chan, perdonenme por no ser mas fuerte-eran las palabras que decia naruto inconciente, sorprendiendo a las cuatro chicas porque el las nombrara, pero les lleno de una angustia el corazon por la forma en que lo decia, como si lo dijera frente a una tumba, asiendo que sus corazones entrara mas angustia.

-pero que diantres pasa aqui-lo dijo anko un tanto descorcertada por todo esto y mas al ver la actitud del naruto original.

-el les pide a ellas cuatro perdon por solo una razon-lo decia el primer clon mientras miraba por la ventana con una mirada dolida.

-les pide a ustedes cuatro perdon por dejarlas morir-lo dijo el segundo clon mientras miraba a las chicas con mucho dolor y tristesa dejando helados a todos por esa declaracion.

-por dejarnos morir, pero de que hablas, por favor deten esta broma de una vez bigotes-kun-lo dijo ino la cual fue la primera de salir del shock por las palabras de naruto.

-no sabes lo que el daria que fuera una simpre broma ino, no lo sabes-lo dijo el segundo clon mientras miraba tristemente el cuerpo del naruto original el cual estaba llorando pero ya no lagrimas de sangre.

-bueno supongamos que realmente lo que dices es cierto, porque naruto-kun nos pide espresamente que nosotras cuatro lo perdonemos-lo dijo tenten mientras se asercaba, pero nunca espero lo que pasaria a continuacion.

En eso ven como naruto se levanta y miraba a todos lados como si estubiera perdido, hasta que reconoce una cabellera plateada empesando a caminar como si fuera un zombie con solo un proposito, llegar hasta el dueño de dicho cabello plateado.

-por favor kakashi-sensei, te suprico que termines con lo que iniciaste cuando tenia 6 años, por favor-eran las palabras de naruto mientras se asercaba a kakashi el cual abia dejado su actitud relajada y su erotico libro, el cual se le habia caido por las palabras de naruto, para luego verlo fijamente con una mirada descorcertada.

-de que hablas chico-lo decia kakashi mientras recogia su libro el cual habia dejado caer por las anteriores palabras de naruto, pero se asusto cuando este lo agaro del chaleco de combate y lo estampara contra la pared.

-POR FAVOR MATAME COMO LO QUERIAS HACERLO CUANDO TENIA 6 AÑOS-lo dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras, y mas al saber que un junnin quiso matar a un niño como naruto.

-dime porque quieres que lo haga naruto, dame una razon para hacerlo-lo dijo kakashi el cual apretaba los puños, por la rabia que tenia pero no contra el pequeño, sino consigo mismo.

-por favor quiero reunirme con ellas, por favor no quiero vivir sin tener el cariño y amor de ellas a mi lado, te lo suprico kakashi-lo dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, sobretodo a las cuatro chicas interesadas en el, las cuales estaban realmente agustiadas, ya que en ese momento solo vieron lo peor del mundo, una persona muerta en vida.

En eso naruto es levantado y golpeado por sasuke el cual estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que el chico que tenia enfrente no era el mismo chico que siempre lo motivava a seguir, he increiblemente tenia el sharingan activado.

-donde esta naruto, dimelo maldito impostor si no quieres sufrir-lo dijo sasuke el cual por alguna razon sentia que su alma lloraba por ver en esa forma a naruto, lo cual no lo hacia sentir miserable, a lo cual tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos las cuales no aparecian desde la muerte de sus padres.

-muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo-lo dijo naruto de tal forma que sorprendio a todos, mientras tenia la vista clavada en el techo como si esperara que ocuriera algo.

Cuando sasuke escucho esa respuesta solo pudo hacer una cosa, le dio un golpe el cual dejo inconciente a naruto, y luego lo abraso mientras lo lloraba, realmente no sabia que le ocuria en esos momentos pero no le importaban, ya que su alma le dictaba que lo hiciera como si intentara calmar la agonia del rubio en sus brasos.

-Pero que rayos estaba pasando aqui, primero vemos que todos estaban asustados, y luego el gaki te pide que lo mates, kakashi dinos que lo de hace 6 años no es verdad-lo dijo kurenai mientras miraba a kakashi el cual tenia la cabesa pegada contra la pared y se podia ver que tenia los puños apretados tan fuerte que estaban un poco sangrantes.

-ya quiera que fuera mentira kurenai, pero es la verdad, yo hace 6 años casi mato a naruto-lo dijo kakashi golpeando fuertemente la pared agrietandola dejando incredulos a los presentes por sus palabras.

-pero en que diantres estabas pensando maldito-lo dijo gai-sensei, el cual estaba realmente enojado con su compañero, pero el no era el unico ya que todos en la sala estaban igual.

-el salio herrido en ese mandito dia-lo dijo kakashi con una mirada de dolor que hiso pensar a todos que algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

-que quieres decir kakashi, y mas vale que aclares este asunto antes que te aranque la cabesa-lo dijo gai con una seriedad nunca antes vista en su persona.

-cuando naruto tenia seis años el fue secuestrado, mas aun fue torturado por mas de 30 dias fue espuesto a las peores atrocidades que puedan comprender, quemado con acido, electrocutado, utilisado como muñeco de tiro al blanco, cuando lo encontramos el estaba mas muerto que vivo-lo decia kakashi deramando lagrimas al recordar como el lo encontro con ayuda de los ambus de danzo.

Esas palabras dejaron muy asustados a todos en la sala, y mas aun ver que que era verdad cuando sasuke con un poco de temor levanto un poco la chaqueta de naruto y vio la palabra "demonio" gravada en la espalda de naruto.

-pero quien demonios le hiso eso a naruto-lo dijo sasuke el cual por la imprecion se fue de espaldas con su rostro azul, y dandoles un susto de muerte a todos por eso.

-los malditos ninjas de otokagure, y mas orochimaru-lo dijo azuma con mucha rabia contenida, ya que estaba viendo el resultado de uno de los experimentos de ese canalla, pero habia una persona que estaba aun mas impactada que todos.

-foxy-kun, por favor despierta, me lo prometiste, me prometiste que no te dejarias arastrar denuevo a ese mundo, asi que despierta foxy-kun, despierta-lo decia anko, la cual daba pasos lentos a donde estaba naruto, ocacionando mucha imprecion ya que todos hay conocian lo fuerte y sadica que podria ser, pero verla hay tan vulnerable, fragil y desesperada pues fue un gran golpe para todos.

-no importa lo que hagan, el no despertara-lo dijo el primer clon mirando por la ventana con una gran gama de sentimientos, desde anelo hasta miedo se podria ver en esa mirada dejando sorprendidos a todos, y mas a los adultos por ver que los clones permanecia activos a pesar que naruto este desmayado.

-que quieres decir, dimelo ahora-lo dijo sakura la cual ya tenia al clon alsado de la chaqueta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-el en este momento esta destruido espiritualmente hablando y le tomara tiempo al kyubi restaruar su alma, y aunque el pudiera hacerlo, el no lo aria ya que el ahora podra tener el aseso al dominio del cuerpo del jefe-lo decia el clon mientras miraba el techo aun siendo alsado por sakura la cual no dejaba al clon sintiendo que si lo soltaba podria perder a naruto.

*no estas en lo cierto clon de pacotilla, ya que solo hay una sola forma que yo pueda tomar el cuerpo de mi hermano* fue lo que se escucho en la sala asustando a todos por el poder de esa vos, pero tambien sintieron que esa voz transmitia tristesa con ella.

-pero de donde viene esa vos, identificate-lo dijo un junnin al asar el cual se veia feliz por lo que estava viendo, y deseaba haber tenido una camara para haber podido grabar esto, pero su felicidad no le duro mucho.

*creeme maldito ningen que si tomara la posecion de mi hermano lo primero que aria es arancarte la cabesa y metertela por el culo para que veas cuando te palee el trasero* lo dijo la vos asustando al junnin el cual dio dos pasos por puro instinto, sorprendiendo a todos por esa accion, ademas del instinto asecino que se filtraba en la voz en contra de ese junnin.

-pero quien eres y quien es ese hermano que tanto presumes-lo dijo neji mientras miraba por todos lados intentando encontrar el origen de la misteriosa voz sin ayar resultado lo que lo estaba fustrando que quiera que sea el dueño de la voz lograra escaparcele a el.

*no es necesario que esten en alerta algunos de ustedes, ya que nunca los atacaria asi que pueden ester tranquilos, quien soy ya todos ustedes me conocen*lo dijo la vos la cual se sentia poderosa aunque tambien se sentia armoniosa lo que daba una tranquilidas a unos, pero un gran temor a otros, mientras en los adultos los dejaba con una gran duda pero con un sentimiento de familiaridad que no podian ayar la razon de ello.

-te conocemos pero nunca te emos escuchado, ¿acaso nos esta tomando el pelo o que?-lo dijo ino la cual ya tenia los puños apretados mientras anko tenia el cuerpo de naruto abrasado fuertemente mientras deramaba muchas lagrimas en silencio.

*tranquila pequeña ino, no tienes porque estar a la defenciva conmigo, y tu pequeña anko tranquilizate ya que el no ha muerto ni a desaparecido, solo esta en coma mientras los dos narutos regresan a ser uno, ademas no dejare que mi hermanito siga sufriendo asi que animate, que sabes que a el le lastimaria verte llorar una ves mas* lo dijo la voz con una seriedad que hacia entender que todo estaba bien, pero aun asi anko no paraba de llorar, y pedir perdon por no cuidar a naruto antes mientras que kurenai se asercaba y la abrasaba por la espalda tratando de transmitirle que no estaba sola.

-dinos como sabemos que realmente todo esto es real y no otra de las bromas de uzumaki-san-lo dijo un chico con una chaqueta gris clara la cual le cubria parte de la cara y gafas oscura, mientras que los demas chicos asentian aunque no muy convencido por esa teoria.

*porque ninguno de tus kikai a detectado alguna perturbacion en tu frujo de chakra aburame-san*lo dijo la vos mientras todos aun la estavan buscando el origen de la voz, la cual ya los tenian un poco mareados por no poder encontrar su origen.

-pero si todo lo que dices es verdad porque no muestras su cara he-lo dijo kiba el cual su fiel amigo akamaru ladro de acuerdo.

*a pesar de ser una de las generaciones mas fuertes que se veran en decadas, son de muy poca vista no es asi? Hehehe* lo dijo la voz, asiendo enojar a todos los chicos por sus palabras.

-solo los cobardes se esconden, da la cara y dinos quien eres-lo dijo lee el cual sobre su escritorio agitando sus brasos reciviendo la aprovacion de los demas chicos.

*lo sigo diciendo, todos son de muy poca vista hehehe* lo dijo la voz mientras hacia enojar aun mas a los chicos, hasta que el segundo clon also la mirada y todos lograron ver que las marcas en forma de bigote en las mejillas del clon se enrosaron, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y un par de orejas aparecian en la cabesa del clon.

-hehehehe si que eramos unos niñatos en esta epoca hehehe-lo dijo el primer clon envolviendoce una nuve de humo, haciendo que sakura se apartara de un salto, pero lo que salio de esa nuve nunca se lo esperaron.

Enfrente de todos estaba un chico de unos 16 años, pelo rubio, ojos azules los cuales se asemejaban al oceano, y tres marcas en las mejillas, tenia un traje que consistia en un pantalon negro, y una chamara negra con naranja oscura, sobre esta una capa roja con llamas negras.

-es bueno volver a verlos a todos nuevamente aunque sea por poco tiempo amigos-lo dijo el nuevo naruto el cual le saco un sonrojo a todas las chicas en el salon.

*valla naruto hasta que despiertas, pense que permaneserias dormido todo el proceso* lo dijo el clon de ojos rojos haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por lo que dijo, y las chicas se sonrojaran aun mas por ver una vercion mayor de naruto, el cual era muy atractivo para ellas.

-si lo siento viejo amigo, pero tu mismo saves que si yo estoy aqui es porque el proceso ya esta terminando y mi miniyo ya esta adaptandose a mi poder y esencia-lo dijo el mirai naruto mirando fijamente al otro clon, antes de posar una mano sobre el hombro de anko sacandola del trance en el que estaba.

-foxy-kun?, de verdad eres tu?-lo decia una realmente angustiada anko la cual parecia como si estubiera saliendo de un lugar oscuro solo para ver un as de luz.

-si lo soy hebi-nee-chan, mi amada nee-chan, no sabes la dicha que tengo por poder verte una ves mas, mi querida nee-chan-era lo que decia mirai mientras acariciaba la mejilla de anko la cual estaba aun aturdida pero no soltaba al naruto original.

-pero porque lo dices asi, como si estubieras viendo un fantasma-eran las palabras de anko la cual sentia que su pecho se estrugaba por las palabras de mirai naruto.

-porque tu estas muerta igual que todos en el futuro de donde yo vengo-lo dijo mirai con lagrimas en los ojos, asombrando a todos ya que como lo decia mirai naruto les daba a entender que todo era real.

-que quieres decir naruto, y si eso es verdad como fue que estas aqui-lo dijo shikamaru el cual no tenia ningun rastro de peresa en su rostro, asombrando a todos.

-la respuesta de las dos preguntas solo tiene una respuesta shikamaru, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki-lo dijo Mirai naruto mientras miraba a shikamaru, dejando a todos con la duda de quien era esa mujer.

-y quien es Kaguya Ōtsutsuki naruto-kun-lo dijo sakura mientras se asercaba a mirai el cual habia puesto su mirada en anko, especificamente en el sello maldito.

-Kaguya Ōtsutsuki se puede decir que es mi abuela-lo dijo el clon con orejas mientras tambien miraba el sello de anko.

-como que tu abuela kyubi-sama-lo dijo tenten recibiendo la mirada asombrada por parte del kyubi, ya que podia sentir en la voz de tenten respeto y no miedo al ponerle el sufijo sama a su titulo, lo mismo vio en la mirada de ino, sakura y hinata.

-gaky, estas chicas me agradan-lo dijo el kyubi mientras miraba un momento al naruto en brasos de anko-Kaguya es la madre de todo el chakra por asi decirlo, aparte de ser la madre del sabio de los seis caminos, pero todos ustedes deben conocer a mi abuela de una forma mistica-lo dijo el kyubi dejando la duda en todos, los cuales no sabian de alguien conocido con ese nombre hasta que alguien se levanto sorprendiendo a todos.

-no puede ser, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki es la misma kaguya de la luna-lo dijo hinata la cual incleiblemente no habia tartamudeado, pero su sembrante estaba entre el asombro y el miedo.

-asi es joven hyuga, me refiero a la misma kaguya-lo dijo el kyubi sorprendiendo a todos.

-pero eso es imposible, ella habia muerto hace miles de años, si el cuento es sierto, como es que esta con vida-lo dijo hinata mientras se tomaba la cabesa, lo mismo hacia neji el cual tenia una mirada temerosa sorprendiendo a todos.

-en realidad ella si murio, pero del futuro de donde vengo ella fue revivida por alguien que todo el mundo daba por muerto-lo decia el kyubi mientras se crusaba de blasos con una mirada enojada, asustando a todos.

-y esa persona quien es kyubi-sama-lo dijo sasuke mientras veia fijamente al clon transformado.

-alguien que tu deverias de desear su muerte de lugar de tu hermano-lo dijo el kyubi mirando fijamente a sasuke, el cual al mencionar a su hermano se enojo pero no le reprico.

-madara uchiha te matare, me quitaste a las unicas mujeres que me querian y que me darian mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, no te perdonare-fue lo que susuro del naruto inconciente en los brasos de anko, sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras y por que lo decia mientras sollosaba.

-pero eso es impocible, madara uchiha murio en su lucha contra el primer hokage-lo dijo chouji el cual habia dejado de comer, algo realmente sorprendente viniendo de el.

-y cual es ese regalo de cumpleaños que te dariamos bigotes-kun-lo dijo ino mientras acariciaba la mejilla de mirai naruto el cual habia bajado la mirada, mientras que las demas estaban al lado de anko y del naruto original.

-el mejor regalo que le puede dar una mujer a un hombre-lo decia mirai metiendo la intriga y la angustia en los corazones de todos, sobretodo en las chicas.

-TE MATARE POR MATAR A MIS MUJERES Y A MIS HIJOS-lo grito el pequeño naruto abriendo los ojos y saltando a golpear lo primero que se le pasara en frente con una furia ciega, mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por un chakra entre dorado y rojo, sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobretodo a las chicas por sus palabras.

-hi...hi...hijos-lo dijeron las cuatro mientras se sonrojaban hasta darle envidia a un tomate por lo rojas que estaban, pero luego ino volto a ver al naruto mayor el cual abia apartado la mirada mientras sollosaba, para luego ver al clon transformado el cual tambien lo estaba.

-naruto detente ahora mismo-lo dijo el kyubi mientras se asercaba y detenia al naruto original poniendoce en frente de naruto, el cual lo veia fijamente con una ira incalculabre.

-que me detenga, que me detenga, sabiendo que ese maldito mato a mis chicas y a mis hijos mientras me torturaba-lo dijo el pequeño naruto mientras miraba fijamente al kyubi, mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado de una luz dorada y le aparecian nueve colas rojas de chakra en la espalda.

-si tranquilisate o quieres hacerles daños a las chicas tu, mira a tu arededor cabesa hueca-lo dijo mirai naruto mientras lo golpeaba en la cabesa para que entrara en razon, y lo consiguio ya que hiso que naruto mirara a todos por primera ves.

-chicos, de verdad estan vivos-lo empeso a decir el pequeño mientras los miraba a todos, pero cuando poso su mirada en las chicas empeso a resoceder.

-na...naruto-kun-lo dijo hinata mientras se asercaba a un asustado naruto.

-bigotes-kun-lo dijo ino mientras acompañaba a hinata.

-naruto-baka tranquilizate-lo decia sakura mientras se asercaba por la derecha.

-o tendremos que tranquilizarte nosotras mismas-lo decia tenten mientras se acercaba por la izquierda.

-no tienes nada que temer ahora foxy-kun-lo dijo anko la cual abia aparecido detras de naruto abrasandolo, asiendo asi que este se sorprendiera y mas cuando las demas tambien lo abrasaron tratando de pasarle tranquilidad.

-chicas, de verdad son ustedes y no otra ilucion-lo decia naruto mientras que el poder en su cuerpo retrosedia, pero inconcientemente este poder tambien entraba en el cuerpo de las chicas por estar abrasandolo sin causarle ningun dolor.

-asi es bigotes-kun, nosotras estamos aqui y no te dejaremos-lo decia ino mirando fijamente a naruto el cual tenia una mirada iluminada.

-naruto-baka, ponte tranquilo ya que no estamos en peligro-lo dijo sakura mientras tomaba una de las manos de naruto para que sintiera que era real.

-saku-chan, ino-chan, hina-chan, ten-chan, an-chan, mis chicas, mi corazones, mis vidas estan aqui-lo decia naruto antes de desmayarce con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual al principio habia asustado a las chicas, pero se relajaron al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de naruto.

Pero justo en ese momento algo empeso a pasar, ya que las 5 chicas que habian abrasado a naruto, empesaron a ser cubiertas de una estraña aura roja la cual se habia transformado en dorada, que habia segado la vista de todos, cuando el brillo ceso lograron ver algo incleible, ya que cada una de las chicas tenia unas bellas vestimentas sobre sus cuerpos de distintos colores, los cuales enmarcaban sus figuras, estos trajes eran un pantalon de combate negro señido, unas botas detacon mediano tambien negras, y una camisa con una mascarilla de distinto color para cada una, anko un morado claro, hinata un color perla, para sakura un color rosa igual que sus cabellos, para ino un color violeta y para tenten uno rojo (los trajes son parecidos a los de kitana de la pelicula de mortal kombat).

-valla nunca antes habia visto que los trajes de combate imperiales aparecieran juntos, y mas que acojieran a una humana para ello-lo dijo el clon tranformado sorprendiendo a todos, ya que de los trajes de batalla de las chicas se sentia un gran poder en armonia.

-que quieres decir kyubi-sama, y de donde rayos aparecieron estos vestidos, no digo que no sean bonitos pero de donde salieron-lo dijo hinata la cual por alguna razon se sentia con mucha confiansa en si misma a tal grado que habia dejado su timides sorprendiendo a todos los que la conocian.

-eso fue gracias a naruto, y sus corazones pequeña hyuga-lo dijo el kyubi mirando fijamente a mirai naruto el cual estaba mirando los trajes enbellesado.

-como que con la ayuda de foxy-kun y nuestros corazones-lo dijo anko sintiendose tranquila pero tambien poderosa.

-dime pequeña no sientes algo raro en ti, mas en especifico en tu cuello?-lo dijo el kyubi con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando un poco de divercion por lo que pasaria.

-pues ahora que lo mencionas, siento como ku, ku, kurenai por fa, fa favor revisa mi cuello-lo decia una sorprendida anko la cual no se movia asiendo que los que tienen la dicha de conocerla la vieran preocupados por su reaccion.

-pues no tienes nada anko-lo dijo kurenai luego de ver que anko no tenia nada, hasta que callo en cuenta de algo relacionado con el pasado de la pelimorada, asiendo que kurenai la revisara minuciosamente, pero no encontro nada de lo que estaba buscando.

-kurenai, dime la verdad, aun esta hay ese sello-lo dijo anko sintiendo mucho miedo por la respuesta de su amiga.

-no esta, anko no esta-lo dijo kurenai imprecionada, para luego abrasarla con felicidad la cual fue corespondida por anko la cual tenia unas lagrimas en su rostro.

-veo que ya te diste cuenta pequeña, pero sabes deberias darle las gracias a mirai ya que el fue quien te la quito-lo dijo el kyubi dejando descorcertados a todos por sus palabras, y mas a los chicos que querian saber de que rayos hablaban.

-pero porque lo dices kyubi-sama-lo dijo anko mirando a biju controlar uno de los clones de naruto.

-nunca me gusto verte sufrir por esa cosa, y por suerte en el futuro alguien me enceño como quitarlo sin ocacionar ningun dolor por ello-lo dijo naruto mientras miraba su mano con algo de resignacion.

-quien te enseño a quitarlo foxy-kun-eran las palabras de anko la cual miraba extrañada la reaccion de mirrai naruto.

-la misma persona quien lo creo, orochimaru-lo dijo mirai con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa respuesta dejo a todos con la boca habierta, mirai era amigo de ese traidor, no lo podian creer, pero luego se olvidaron de eso al ver como pequeñas grietas aparecian en el cuerpo de mirai, dejando sorprendidos a todos, exepto al kyubi el cual solo bajo la mirada con algunad lagrimas en su rostro.

-naruto creo que ya llego la hora no es asi-lo dijo kyubi mientras le daba la espalda a todos para que no lo vieran llorar.

-asi es viejo amigo, solo hasme un fabor quieres, cuida del pequeño, enseñale a manejar su nuevo poder y a las chicas tambien vale-eran las palabras de mirai mientras sonreia, para luego sentir que era abrasado de distintas direcciones.

-no te dejaremos ir naruto ok, estaremos juntos por siemple-lo dijeron las chicas quienes tenian lagrimas en su rostro.

-eso me encantaria chicas-lo dijo mirai mientras como pudo les regreso el abraso.

-no importa lo que venga en el futuro, siemple y cuando estemos a tu lado-lo decia sakura, ya que las demas no podian aunque era lo mismo que deceaban decir.

-chicas, decearia haber pasado mas tiempo con ustedes-eran las palabras que salian de mirai, el cual estaba empesando a sollosar.

-naruto a que te refieres-lo decia tenten mirando fijamente a los ojos de naruto los cuales estaban brillando por las lagrimas.

-la unica cosa que me mantenia en este tiempo, era mi determinacion por verlas nuevamente, pero yo-en eso naruto desaparecio del medio de las chicas para aparecer al lado del naruto actual.

-naruto-lo decia hinata algo asustada por lo que estaba pasando.

-aunque sere capas de darles algo antes de irme hehe-lo dijo mirai mientras posaba una mano sobre el cuerpo de naruto y estraia seis esferas de distintos colores.

-naruto no te vallas-lo dijo esta ves el kyubi mientras miraba a su viejo amigo.

-cada una a acumulado diferentes rasgos durante mi estadia aqui y en sus batallas futuras, pero no tienen un contenedor para ellos, y lo que queda de mi alma sera el contenedor perfecto para ustedes-eran las palabras de naruto antes de que las cinco esferas se asercaran a las chicas, mientras que la sexta se quedaba a su lado.

-no naruto llevame contigo, no me dejes sola otra ves por favor-lo decia anko mientras se dirigia a abrasar a mirai el cual solo mostraba una sonrisa.

-hehehe siempre has sido una llorona anko, las amo chicas-fue lo ultimo que dijo mirai antes de desaparecer en un gran brillo, para que luego seis objetos se fucionaran con las esferas junto a las chicas.

Estan eran un par de guantes, un par de kunais, un par de abanicos, un par de sai, un baston estendibles, y un par de dagas, estos eran de distintos colores uno de los objetos, pero el otro mantenia el mismo color, un color dorado con lineas negras.

-noooo-lo dijo kyubi antes que al clon lo rodeara una bolita de humo, para luego ver en su lugar a una bella mujer de cabellera dorada, la cual le llegaba hasta la sintura, aparte de tener un par de orejitas en la cabesa y nueve colas con la punta negra, sin contar el hermoso yukata de batalla que tenia (placticamente igual que airi de legends of leyends solo con la apariencia de chifuyu)

Fue en ese mismo momento que naruto decidio por despertar, pero por alguna razon se veia en su rostro un aire de determinacion nunca antes vista en el, pero el solo volteo a un costado para ver como las unicas amigas que tenian estaban abrasandocen entre ellas mientras lloraban.

"no dejare que ese maldito vuelva a apartarme de mis corazones" fue el pensamiento de naruto, el cual como pudo se levanto y se dirigio a la salida mas proxima, bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos, los cuales no sabian que decir o hacer.

-naruto a donde vas-lo dijo kiba mientras se paraba en frente de naruto impidiendo su salida.

-haste a un lado kiba, nececito empesar a entrenar para evitar que el futuro se repita-lo dijo demaciado serio naruto sorprendiendo a todos, pero tambien llamando la atencion de las chicas.

-dejame ayudarte con eso naruto, no se mucho pero puedo enseñarte lo poco que se-fue lo que dijo kiba mientras ayudaba a naruto salir del lugar.

-espera kiba, tu no seras el unico que le ayudaras-lo dijo chouji, quien habia dejado de comer sus papas para dirigirce junto con los demas chicos a la salida.

-creo que es mejor posponer la reunion hasta que podamos entender bien lo que esta pasando-lo dijo kurenai la cual aun tenia a anko entre sus brasos.

(fin del capitulo 1)


End file.
